


Love Pains

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, Penetrative Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soul Sex, Soulmates, They're such dorks, ecto parts, feeling pain from your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Based on this prompt from Tumblr, Sans and Papyrus suffer in silence.





	1. Chapter 1

            The pain... the pain was nearly unbearable. He wouldn’t dare shout, as it would draw too much attention, but he shoved the elbow of the sleeve of his jacket against his mouth to at least muffle the whimpers as he lay curled under the counter of his sentry station.

            ‘ _Man, Undyne is really pushing Papyrus today._ ’

            Sans wondered if knowing exactly _what_ they were doing would make him feel better; he knew that Papyrus was taking blow after blow, relying on his defense and high HP to get him through whatever Undyne’s training entailed today, but whether it was physical blow or her magic spears, he wasn’t quite sure. He didn’t know how long it all lasted, but after a brief squeeze around his neck and intense pressure on his skull, the pain stopped; that was the end of this training session.

            “Whew, finally,” Sans sighed as the pain began to ebb away.

            It would have been so, so very easy to just fall asleep right then and there, But Sans knew that it would be a horrible idea if he were caught or someone didn’t think he was where he should be. With shaking limbs, he pulled himself up onto his stool, and he barely had time to fold his arms to catch his head as it pitched forward, eyes slipping closed, and falling asleep to recover from that afternoon’s training.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            “Really, Sans, falling asleep at your sentry station is absolutely inexcusable!” Papyrus scolded, brandishing a spoon and flicking tomato sauce all over the counter and floor. “What if a human comes by while you’re snoozing? I’ll never become a member of the Royal Guard!”

            “Gotta take my breaks bro, ‘cause you snooze, you lose,” Sans quipped.

            “Ugh, for once I wish you would take things seriously,” Papyrus sighed and turned back to the stove, but misjudged where his hand was and the side of it touched the burning hot pot. “AHH!”

            Sans winced, but after so much time practicing, he knew how to keep it looking for like a sympathetic wince rather than the empathetic one it really was.

            “Shit, Paps, you okay?” Sans said, moving in to help.

            “Yes, I am all right,” Papyrus rubbed the injury. “Nothing The Great Papyrus cannot handle.”

            “Yeah, well,” Sans shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket to hide their fidgeting in pain, knowing Papyrus was just brushing it off. “You should be more careful, you know; you could be causing your soulmate to get hot on you.”

            “Nyeh, don’t be ridiculous, Sans,” Papyrus said, turning his nose up slightly as he stirred his sauce. “We already know that I do not have a soulmate, as I have not felt any pain that I have not caused,” he paused and shot his brother a grin. “That is why I will make the best Royal Guard! I don’t have to worry that I will hurt my one true love, because I do not have one!”

            Sans’ soul sank a little, but he still grinned up at Papyrus.

            “Well, you’re definitely the coolest bone I know, Pap.”

            “Nyeh, heh, heh!”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The pain… the pain was nearly unbearable. Silent tears flowed down his face as he faced the pain of being all alone for the rest of his life.

            Papyrus never felt any phantom pains like the other monsters did upon reaching adulthood. He listened with sympathy as those around him gave slight cries, small jumps, and complaints as they felt the pain their soulmate was feeling, as was typical of monster pairings. He actively avoided conversations that lead to the subject, and instead only confided the truth to his brother.

            But it still hurt. He had hoped to fill the emptiness by working hard to become the best Royal Guard, that the satisfaction of work and popularity would overshadow the darkness of never knowing the deep love and intimacy that could only come from having your soulmate by your side.

            On this night, like so many others, Papyrus lay curled in his bed, crushing a pillow to his chest and pressing his face into the sheets as he cried, hoping that sleep would come quickly and at least gave him a small reprieve from the spiraling hell of loneliness.

\---------------

                _It was bright, so very, very bright. Papyrus squinted at the golden light, never remembering seeing something of its equal ever in the Underground. Where-ever he was, the room was long, rectangular and dotted with columns._

_“It’s a beautiful day outside,” a voice echoed in this strange hallway._

_“Nyeh?”_

_“Birds are singing.”_

_“Sans?”_

_“Flowers are blooming.”_

_“Wait, what-?”_

_“On days like these.”_

_“Is that-?”_

_“Kids like you.”_

_Papyrus froze as a darkened face with a twisted grin stared down what looked like…?_

_“S h o u l d   b e   b u r n I n g   I n   h e l l.”_

_“Sans!”_

_The world seemed to turn upside down as battle music echoed off the walls. Quick movements, bone attacks, flashes of sharp metal, debris from the columns, walls, floors, splashes of… blood?_

_Then it hit, a pain worse than anything Papyrus had ever felt before. It cut deep into his soul, so bad that he looked down and was surprised to see that there was no wound. He slowly looked up to see a band of red crossing the body of his brother, red dripping from the corner of his mouth._

_“Sans?”_

_“H-hey, Papyrus, d-do you want anything?”_

_“Sans!”_

_Papyrus couldn’t move._

_“Do you still believe, Papyrus?”_

_A sharp pain at his neck, then all went dark._

\---------------

                Papyrus woke up screaming.

                “Paps? Papyrus!” Sans’ muffled shout came from the other side of the door as the doorknob jiggled. Something had his door jammed, because Sans slammed his shoulder into it to get it open. “Bro! Paps! Are you all right?”

                Papyrus gasped and gripped his shoulder. Sans frowned and went to his bedside.

                “Papyrus?”

                “Sans, I, I,” Papyrus stammered, looking around the room half-crazed before settling on his brother. He immediately reached out and brushed a hand down his chest. “Dream, just a dream.”

                As Papyrus visibly calmed, so did Sans (though his soul was beating a little quicker at the touch from Papyrus), and finally Papyrus took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

                “I’m sorry, I just had such a horrible, horrible dream,” Papyrus murmured. “I, I can’t remember it, I just remember that you were hurt, and, and…”

                As Papyrus’ voice drifted, he put a hand on his own sternum, his face contorting in confusion, but then a sharp pain in Sans’ shoulder made him hiss and Papyrus started.

                “W-what was that?” Papyrus asked frantically, grabbing his shoulder.

                “What was what?” Sans asked, ignoring the pain in his own.

                “It, wha-? But I didn’t…” Papyrus rubbed his shoulder, looking confused as he took a few deep breaths to calm down. “Why does my shoulder hurt?”

                “Maybe you hurt it during training? You guys were going at it pretty hard.”

                “Well, sure, but I never did anything that could… Wait, how do you know how hard we were training?”

                “Heh, aw c’mon, Paps, you guys always go hard at each other. Undyne wants you to be the best, right?”

                “Mmm, right,” Papyrus still looked at Sans with some suspicion. “But that still doesn’t explain this, I mean, sure it hurts, but not necessarily that badly.”

                “Maybe a phantom pain from your dream?” Sans yawned. “D’ya want me to stay with you?”

                “My dream,” Papyrus murmured.

                He closed his eyes, trying to pull the dream up in his mind, but there was nothing besides a few wispy, fleeting, unclear images and a feeling, a feeling that was…

                “SANS!” Papyrus shouted, startling his brother back to full wakefulness. “THIS MUST MEAN I DO HAVE A SOULMATE! THEY MUST BE HURT!”

                “Wait, bro, dial it back a bit,” Sans said.

                “THAT MUST BE IT! NYEH HEH HEH!!!”

                Papyrus leapt out of bed and picked Sans up and swung him as he spun in a circle.

                “I DO HAVE A SOULMATE, SANS! THAT COULD BE IT! IT _MUST_ BE IT! I HAVE A SOULMATE! I HAVE A SOULMATE!”

                Sans sighed in relief when Papyrus pulled him in for a tight hug as he giggled in delight, and he tentatively pat his little brother on the back, thankful that he could see the look of worry and despair on his own face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Sans had known for a while that he was soulmates with his own brother; how could he not know? It was a little strange that he didn’t feel soul-linked pain for a while, but then once Papyrus hit maturity, it became clear all too quickly.

                He spent the first few weeks in an absolute panic; how could this be? Papyrus was his brother! Surely there was something wrong about all of this. Though after some research, he found that for a number of monsters, this sort of thing, while somewhat rare, was still fairly normal. The fact that he and Papyrus were the last two skeleton monsters also seemed to point to this being a natural occurrence.

                The next few weeks were spent in a different kind of panic; Papyrus was a very kind monster, moreso than most, and wanted to be liked by everyone. While he was excited to find his soulmate, he did fret about the pain he might inadvertently cause them – never mind what pain he could experience himself – considering his dream of becoming a Royal Guard.

                Sans couldn’t let Papyrus find out, he couldn’t let him abandon his dream, so when after some time passed, when Papyrus started to worry that he wasn’t feeling any of the soulmate phantom pains, and then be saddened over the idea that his soulmate may not exist, Sans let him run with the idea. He even came to the conclusion on his own that this was perhaps for the best because now he didn’t have to worry about achieving his dream, no one would be hurt because of him, it would be great!

                While Sans wasn’t sure what Papyrus saw in his dream, he knew he had to be careful. Papyrus stayed hyper-aware of how he was feeling, he was quieter and more still, waiting for another pang, another twinge, another feel of a phantom injury. But as the days passed, his hope waned, and Sand encouraged him to return to training. With his trademark grin, Papyrus fell back on the thought that it was for the best and followed his brother’s advice.

                Therefore, the two brothers continued to live, both suffering in silence in the pain that they were inflicting on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Papyrus was going to find out.

                Sans lay sprawled at the bottom of the stairs. There was no point in getting up, no point in giving in to the nearly instinctual urge to get onto the couch or go into the kitchen, no point in pretending that everything was okay.

                Nothing was okay.

                His phone had long since gone silent in his hands, the voice of his brother no longer shouting through the earpiece.

                Sans was on the phone with Papyrus when he tripped over a bone attack that was left on top of the stairs (courtesy of a truly Annoying Dog), and the resulting tumble definitely hurt, but not as much as when there was a gasp on the other line after his brother asked if he was all right. Of course, there were more shouts asking after his health, but he was too stunned to answer.

                Papyrus’ running stomps could be heard meters from the house, the door swinging open so fast Sans would be surprised later that it neither fell off its hinges nor left a hole in the adjacent wall.

                But for now, nothing but dread gripped Sans’ soul as he slowly moved himself into a seated position, leaning back against the stairs.

                The two brothers just stared at one another, the more fastidious of the two not even caring about the bits of snow the breeze blew in.

                “You knew.”

                “Papyrus, hear me out.”

                “YOU. KNEW?!” The words were punctuated with boot stomps.

                “Pap, calm down.”

                “YOU _KNEW_ , AND YOU _NEVER TOLD ME_!”

                “You don’t understand, I just-!”

                “HOW LONG WERE YOU GOING TO KEEP THIS FROM ME?”

                _Oh no, not the tears, anything but the tears,_ Sans fretted.

                “HOW COULD YOU, SANS? DON’T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT TO KNOW THAT I WAS GOING TO BE ALONE FOREVER? DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA HOW MUCH PAIN IT CAUSED ME TO WATCH OTHERS BE TOGETHER AND TO KNOW, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THAT I WAS DESTINED TO WALK THE WORLD BY MYSELF? I KNEW IT WOULD NEVER REALLY MATTER HOW MANY FRIENDS I HAD, HOW POPULAR I BECAME, AS I WOULD _NEVER_ MEAN TO ANYONE WHAT THEIR SOULMATE MEANS?! _DO YOU HAVE ANY INKLING HOW MUCH THAT HURTS_?”

                “Papyrus, please, just listen!”

                “WHAT IS THE POINT OF LISTENING IF YOU NEVER REALLY SAY ANYTHING?!”

                With that and a sob of despair, Papyrus ran from the house, the door slamming behind him.

                 “... well, fuck.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

                Papyrus never remembered running faster than he ever had before in his life. He didn’t know what to do or where to go, he just knew he had to run, he had to just get away.

                How could Sans do this to him? How could he be so mean? How could he be so utterly cruel?!

                The tears that were stealing down his face froze, but Papyrus didn’t pay them any mind. He paid no attention to any monsters calling to him as he ran past all of Snowdin. He barely noticed when he was running across the slightly rickety bridge, his eyes were blurred but he could still dodge any of the snowpoffs littering the ground near Greater Dog’s sentry station, and he didn’t care about the momentary blindness nor the snow house that appeared on top of his head, though he couldn’t help slipping on the ice puzzle that came after. With a cry of shock, he fell on his bottom and slid off the puzzle floor, landing on a pile of snow below.

                Papyrus stared up for a little while, then he just sighed, accepting his fate, and just let himself cry. He thought of all those nights he cried himself to sleep, all the pangs of loneliness and despair that he now knew were completely unwarranted.

                “But why did Sans keep it a secret?” Papyrus sobbed out loud to no one. “Why didn’t he ever tell me?”

                When he realized there was no one there to answer him, he finally reached up and wiped the tears away from his eyes, clearing his vision.

                What met his sight next was the snow-skeleton that he made. He stared up at his own upside-down grinning visage, and something in his soul leapt. He glanced down at what he was lying on, and sure enough, his arms had nearly brushed off the name “Sans” written on the snow in marker.

                Papyrus stared for a moment, then he carefully climbed off. He frowned at the indent on the pile and though it was not as great as his snow-skeleton, he still respected what little work Sans put into his and as angry as he was, he was still going to preserve what his brother had done. He certainly wasn’t going to be blamed for being as careless as his own bro-!

                Papyrus froze. He looked down at his hands, he looked at the snow pile, glancing at his own sculpture, then back at Sans’.

                Sans was good at hiding the truth…

                “OH MY GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

                As soon as the shock and pain had faded enough for Sans to get to his feet, he started for the door. He moved slowly, he really needed some sleep, but it was much more important for him to find Papyrus and apologize.

                Getting his slippers on seemed to be a difficult task, but the thought of Papyrus being somewhere out there upset and by himself was enough to keep him moving.

                Sans didn’t know how long it took him to get even halfway through Snowdin, stumbling just past Grillby’s and wondering if he should just go inside to drink himself to death, when he fell to his knees.

                “SANS!”

                “Huh?”

                He looked up. A few yards away was Papyrus.

                The folk of Snowdin looked between the two skeletons, wondering what the two were up to this time. Even the patrons of Grillby’s, including the fiery bartender, were looking out the windows.

                “H-hey, Pap,” Sans chuckled. “Look, I, I’m so-!”

                “NO, SANS, I MUST APOLOGIZE! I’M SO SORRY!”

                With another sob, Papyrus closed the distance between them, scooping Sans up and hugging him tightly. Sans stiffened.

                “I AM SO SORRY, SANS! I HAVE BEEN HURTING YOU THIS WHOLE TIME! ALL MY TRAINING, EVERY HIT I TOOK, EVERY SPEAR, EVERY PUNCH – IT’S A WONDER YOU HAVEN’T DUSTED! I’M SO SORRY FOR IT ALL! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!”

                “W-wait, Paps, relax,” Sans said. “It’s not your fault, you know? I didn’t say anything, but you see now why I didn’t?”

                “OH, SHUT UP, SANS.”

                Papyrus’ teeth pressed against his and everything just stopped. The pain all faded, the worries melted way, and for the first time, both skeletons felt at peace. Sans’ eyes slipped shut as he pressed back, arms wrapping around Papyrus’ neck.

                “About time,” Grillby sighed.

                “No kiddin’,” Doggo grunted. “But what’re you talkin’ about? No one’s there.”

                “Such nerds…” Dogamy murmured.

                “… deserve each other.” Dogaressa finished.

                When their kiss finally broke, Sans was trembling, and Papyrus looked at him with concern.

                “Sans, I am so, so sorry for everything I have done so recklessly,” Papyrus murmured. “All this time, I’ve been hurting you!”

                “That’s why I didn’t tell you,” Sans said, his voice a little weak.

                “I want to make it up to you,” Papyrus said, nuzzling Sans’ jaw. “I want to make you feel good to replace all the times I’ve hurt you.”

                “N-no, wait, Pap, I-!”

                “Take off hish clothesh!” a drunken voice called out.

                The brothers were suddenly made aware that the majority of the town, if not everyone, had been watching them. The fish monster escorted the drunk bunny back inside while Grillby gave them a wink and a thumbs up. Sans’ eyes darted around, looking for disapproval or something, but while there were a few looks of confusion, that was the worst he found.

                “I would like to continue this at home, Sans,” Papyrus whispered.

                “Yeah, me too,” Sans agreed.

                It was a wonder that the two made it home without becoming a Snowdin spectacle; Papyrus carried Sans the entire way and Sans had to keep reminding him (somewhat reluctantly), that they couldn’t just make out in the snow in front of everyone.

                Once they were inside and the door was shut, Sans found himself pressed up against the door, his mouth being completely taken over and ravaged by Papyrus.

                “I love you, I love you so much,” Papyrus murmured, dropping kisses all over Sans’ face.

                Sans panted, trying to keep up, but feeling so off balance and out of control that it was hardly worth trying to gain it back.

                “Pap, wait, w-w-we need to t-taahhh, talk,” Sans finally forced out despite Papyrus’ wandering hands brushing across sensitive spots.

                “So talk,” he murmured, though didn’t let up.

                “We’re going a bit fast, yeah? I mean, do you even know- eep!”

                Sans was silenced by a small growl and Papyrus grinding his body against him, making his desire clear.

                “I am not a child, Sans, you know that very, very well,” he moved to lock eyes with Sans, who was trembling again at such a serious look on his brother’s face. “I want you, and I want to make you feel wonderful, not only because I want to make up for all those times I was reckless, but to show you how much I do truly love you.”

                Sans took a deep breath, now that he could since Papyrus had stopped fondling him for a moment.

                “Of course, if you don’t want to, that is?”

                “I want nothing more,” Sans said with a smile. “So, uhm, you’re not mad at me anymore?”

                “Oh, I am still pretty angry that you didn’t say anything,” Papyrus said with a frown and a small sniff, but it faded quickly and replaced with a new look. “But I also know that you have been hurting, too, but enough, for now, that’s enough.”

                Anything Sans was going to say was cut short when Papyrus pressed their bodies together again, Sans groaning and Papyrus sighing at the sensation. He nudged Sans’ head to the side, pressing kisses and small nibbles along his neck, one arm curving under his bottom to hold him steady, taking a moment to slip off his mittens before his other hand slipped under the white t-shirt.

                Sans was content to just let Papyrus do what he wanted, because everything he did felt more incredible than he could ever imagine; whether that was due to lack of intimate contact or the fact that Papyrus was his soulmate, he wasn’t completely sure, but it didn’t matter to him.

                Except when those long, nimble fingers brushed against his soul. He stiffened, a cracked sound between a gasp and a cry escaping his mouth.

                “Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” Papyrus murmured, his fingers trailing along the surface of Sans’ soul again.

                Sans began panting and moaning; it was more okay than Papyrus thought, as with each touch, Sans could feel Papyrus’ intentions, the love he had for him, the joy that they were finally together, and sure, even a small touch of anger, but it was more of a side thought than anything.

                He gasped again, though, as he felt Papyrus gripping it firmly, and flailed slightly as it was pulled from him, gently, but firmly. He pressed against the wall, panting, watching as Papyrus brought the pale blue heart shape up to his face.

                “How lovely, brother,” Papyrus murmured. “I wonder, if I-?”

                Sans started shaking his head, feeling but not quite knowing what Papyrus intended to do, but when his long tongue slipped between his teeth and licked across the surface, Sans threw his head back and nearly screamed.

                Papyrus winced when the back of his head hurt, too.

                “Perhaps we should be more comfortable for this?” Papyrus suggested.

                “Yeah, yeah,” Sans said, swallowing hard and shaking.

                Papyrus gripped him tightly and kicked off his boots, taking a moment to shove Sans’ slippers off too, and then went up the stairs with Sans still in a daze. The bedroom door was nudged open and Sans was carefully deposited on Papyrus’ bed. His jacket was disheveled, coming off of one shoulder, his shirt partially shoved up, revealing his lower spine and a small hint of his lower ribs, his eyes were a bit hazy, but focused on the taller skeleton as he straddled his legs.

                “You look good like that, Sans,” Papyrus said, bringing his soul up to his mouth again and kissing it gently.

                Sans nearly sobbed, Papyrus chuckled and began massaging the heart, focusing as much of his love as he could, enjoying Sans nearly thrashing underneath him.

                “Oooohhhh, Sans,” Papyrus moaned. “I, I wonder now, if…”

                He took off his armor and tossed it aside, reaching under the bone-tight top he wore under it and pulling out his own soul. He held both hearts, one in each hand. Sans watched intently, admiring the beauty of Papyrus’ as it glowed and pulsed as bright as his own sunny personality. His own soul also seemed to brighten being near it, its pulsing quickening, and soon they realized they were pulsing in unison.

                The two skeletons watched as their souls began to float on their own, floating above them, swirling slowly around one another, and as papyrus glanced down to Sans in question and Sans looked at him with the same lost expression, their souls pressed together, making them both cry out,

                It was shock, more than anything, a small jolt that surprised them both. Papyrus leaned down, grinding himself against Sans again, which made them both gasp again, shudder, then freeze.

                “That f-felt really good,” Papyrus murmured.

                “Y-yeah, do it again,” Sans said.

                Papyrus did, slower, and again the incredible sensations came back. It was different than earlier when Papyrus has Sans pinned against the door, it was more intense.

                “Oh, r-r-right,” Sans stammered, glancing up at their souls, which were still spinning, but their surfaces looked as if they were stuck together. “Our souls, uhm, are mating, so, ah, we can f-feel each other more.”

                Papyrus blushed at the indication, which made Sans chuckle and pull him down for a kiss. The kiss lingered, their tongues soon sliding against one another, each able to feel what the other was feeling, making the situation overwhelming very quickly.

                “S-Sans, so-something is h-ha-happening,” Papyrus whined.

                Sans could feel but also see the glow coming from Papyrus’ shorts. He sat up and crossed his legs, Papyrus more or less still straddling his lap, and Sans gently pushed his hands under Papyrus’ clothes. His fingers brushed against his magic, feeling a slit and soft folds.

                “Mmm, seems like you formed a pussy for me, bro,” Sans murmured. “I think I can make a pole to go with your hole.”

                Papyrus groaned, leaning his head on Sans’ shoulder, shivering from the pleasant touches.

                “I can’t believe you’re trying to make jokes at a time like this,” he mumbled.

                “Can’t blame a guy for trying,” Sans said, moving his fingers between the folds again. “Mmmph, damn, that’s so good. D’ya know what to do with it?”

                Papyrus sat up and all but glared at Sans.

                “Do I know what to do with it? Hmph. Willing to bet I know better than you!”

                Papyrus immediately shoved his hand against the glowing bulge growing in Sans; shorts, and it didn’t take him long to pull a long, thick cock from under the waistband of the shorts. It was a little challenging to stay focused, for as papyrus stroked Sans and sans did the same to him, they could also feel what the other was feeling. With a grunt of effort, Papyrus lifted himself and let go of Sans just long enough to shove down his shorts and leggings before sitting over his lap once more.

                “Are you ready, Sans?” Papyrus asked.

                “P-please,” Sans murmured breathily.

                Papyrus pulled Sans in for a kiss, moving his legs so they were wrapped around Sans, sliding more into his lap, and wiggling a little so Sans could slip into his wet slit.

                Sans moaned loudly, gripping Papyrus’ pelvis and pulling him in to impale him completely. Papyrus cried out at the intrusion, expecting some discomfort, but he was so ready and wanted this so badly that there was hardly any.

                While they enjoyed the feeling of being joined for a moment, the need to bring each other to the peak of their pleasure was a driving force and it didn’t take them long to whip each other into a frenzied pace. It was weird to feel both penetrating and being penetrated, neither quite sure where their own bodies ended and began, but it didn’t matter because they were together.

                At long, long last, they were together.

                They looked into each other’s eyes as they peaked, gripping each other tightly as their bodies released, each soaking the other with their magic. The two collapsed on the bed, breathing hard, still joined, wrapped around one another and not wanting to let go anytime soon. They weren’t sure when their souls descended and returned to their rightful places, each feeling more like individuals, but still feeling a hint of their partner.

                “So, from now on, we’ll feel each other’s pain, but we’ll also feel each other’s pleasures,” Sans explained in a murmur once they caught their breaths. “So no making out with Mettaton.”

                “SANS! I WOULD NEVER!”

                “Why not?”

                “Because I have you,” Papyrus hugged him tighter. “I love you, Sans.”

                “Heh, yeah, well, good. I love you too, Papyrus.”


End file.
